One Thing I Wish to Forget
One Thing I Wish to Forget (Malos Recuerdos en Latinoamérica y Cosas que Queremos Olvidar en España) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Resumen del episodio EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Sinopsis EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Moraleja "Do not laugh never tears of a child. All sorrows are equal." (No te rías nunca de las lágrimas de un niño. Todos los dolores son iguales.) Cancion de Bonnie B, Bon Bon y Mellow Inglés Bonnie B: Well, well, well, what have we here? Mellow the Wolf, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Bon Bon: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't belive my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy. Bonnie B: He's demonic, he's angelic I don't know which is worse I could possess right now If don't die laughing first. Bon Bon: When Mr. Bon says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now Cause we are the Twin Bon Bonnie B: And if you aren't shaking' There's something very wrong Cause this may be the last time You hear the Twin Song. Ohhh (Ohhh) Ohhh (Ohhh) Ohhh (Ohhh) Bon Bon: Cuz we are the Twin Bon Bonnie B: Well if i'm feelin' crafty And i've found that you're awake I might just cook a special batch Of green wolf cakes. Bon Bon: And don't you know the people that makes the whole thing work? Because this cake needs A bit of a Mellow. (Ohhh) Yes (Ohhh) Ohhh (Ohhh) Oh yes Bonnie B: Cuz we are the Twin Bon. Mellow: We like to think we're the best? Well i'm alive, as you will see I will tell you the consequences To take you to me Bonnie B: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't belive this boy Would someone shut this fella up? Non hear your nonsense phrase Bon Bon: It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission, We will do our stuff Mellow: What are you going to do? Bonnie B: We will do what we know best (Musical Interlude) Bonnie B: Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air Cause we are a ghosts Although I don't play fair. Bon Bon:It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not ours, of course but yours, boy Now that'd be just fine. Mellow: Just abandon your goals, oh ghosts of hell you're on the shit list of the destroyer of souls Bonnie B: oh, brother, you're something I do not quite understand you aren't comprehending the position that you're in Bon Bon: it's hopeless, you're finished there is no chance because we are the Twin Bon and you ain't goin' nowhere! Mellow: Fuck you Español Bonnie B: Mira, mira, mira, ¿a quien tenemos aqui? Mellow el Lobo, ¿huh? ¡Estoy realmente asustado! ¿Así que eres tú de quien todo el mundo habla? ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Bon Bon: ¿Bromeas?,¿Bromeas? No puedo creer lo que veo ¿Me bromeas?, puedes ser No puedes ser el chico bueno. Bonnie B: Es demoniaco, es angelical no se que es peor Podría poseerte ahora mismo Si no me muero de la risa. Bon Bon: Cuando el Sr. Bon dice Hay problemas urgentes Es mejor que pongas atención Porque somos los gemelos Bon Bonnie B: Si no estás temblando Pasa algo muy malo Porque esta puede ser la última vez que escuchas esta canción. Ohhh (Ohhh) Ohhh (Ohhh) Ohhh (Ohhh) Bon Bon: Porque somos los gemelos Bon Bonnie B: Cuando me siento mañoso Y me he dado cuenta que estás despierto Podría cocinar un lote especial De pasteles de lobo verde. Bon Bon: ¿Y no conoces a la gente que hace que todo funcione? Porque esta tarta necesita un poco de un Mellow (Ohhh) Si (Ohhh) Ohhh (Ohhh) Oh si Bonnie B: Porque somos los gemelos Bon Mellow: ¿Os gusta pensar que sois los mejores? Bueno, estoy vivo, como verán Os contaré las consecuencias de llevaros a mí Bonnie B: ¿Bromeas?, ¿Bromeas? No puedo creer a este chico ¿Alguien puede cerrarle el pico? para no escuchar su frase sin sentido Bon Bon: Es divertido, me rio ¿es verdad que es tanto? ahora con tu permiso nos vamos a hacer nuestras cosas Mellow: ¿Que vais a hacer? Bonnie B: Haremos lo que mejor sabemos (Interludio musical) Bonnie B: Oh, el ruido de los dados al rodar es música en el aire Porque somos fantasmas y no jugamos limpio Bon Bon: Es mucho más divertido, tengo que confesar Cuando hay vidas en juego Pero no la nuestra, claro, sino la tuya, muchacho Eso estaría muy bien Mellow: Pues abandonen sus metas, oh fantasmas del averno Estaís en la lista negra del destructor de espectros Bonnie B: Oh hermano, tu eres algo que no logro entender pero no comprendes la posición en la cual estás Bon Bon: No hay esperanza, todo ha terminado no hay ninguna oportunidad porque somos los gemelos Bon ¡y no irás a ningún lugar! Mellow: Que os jodan Persoanjes Personajes Principales *Bonnie Bunny *Bon Bon *Mellow Personajes Menores *EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Muertes * EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Carta de Título * EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Errores # EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Curiosidades * Es la cuarta vez que un personaje canta en un episodio, siendo esta vez tres personajes cantando (Bonnie Bunny, Bon Bon y Mellow). * En Latinoamérica se elimina la canción que cantan Bonnie B, Bon Bon y Mellow. * EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Canciones